


Incógnita

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: Sweets no lo entiende. Sinceramente, no puede entenderlo. Y no porque no esté capacitado para hacerlo. Se ha pasado años estudiando para comprender el comportamiento humano y tiene más de un título colgado en las paredes de su despacho para comprobarlo, pero así y todo no puede entenderlo





	

Sweets no lo entiende. Sinceramente, no puede entenderlo. Y no porque no esté capacitado para hacerlo. Se ha pasado años estudiando para comprender el comportamiento humano y tiene más de un título colgado en las paredes de su despacho para comprobarlo, pero así y todo no puede entenderlo. Se lo pregunta a Cam pero ella simplemente se encoge de hombros, como diciendo _¿y a mí me lo preguntas?_ , intenta hablar con Angela pero con una sonrisa enigmática ella esquiva el tema y en cuanto a Hodgins, ni siquiera se plantea mencionarle el asunto. Si hay alguien que sencillamente no puede – y posiblemente no quiera – entender el comportamiento humano, ése es Hodgins. Por algo prefirió a los bichos y las lombrices, después de todo: son más fáciles de comprender, con motivaciones sencillas y predecibles. Nada de ex maridos que miden dos metros ni campanas que suenan en momentos inconvenientes cuando uno lidia con lombrices, lo cual es siempre un alivio pero eso significa que no puede ayudar a Sweets.

 

Intenta, entonces, sacar sus propias conclusiones y para ello observa, compara y anota todo mentalmente (porque si Booth llegase a encontrar su anotador, quizás no viva para su próximo cumpleaños). Observa las miradas que intercambian, los gestos, compara las sonrisas que le dedican al otro con las que reservan para el resto del mundo, anota mentalmente cada entonación, cada palabra. Sin embargo, después de semanas de intensa observación, no ha podido sacar nada en limpio y la misma pregunta persiste, carcomiéndole tanto como al principio.

 

¿Cómo puede ser que Booth y Brennan _no_ estén juntos?


End file.
